


Sexy Santa

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/"><b>drabblechalleng</b></a> November 2006 Drabble Challenge</p><p>Prompt:<br/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Sexy Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**drabblechalleng**](http://drabblechalleng.livejournal.com/) November 2006 Drabble Challenge
> 
> Prompt:  
> 

I've never been a vanilla lover. A little experimentation is always fun, and over the last several months, Sean and I have explored a variety of predilections, kinks and fantasies. Toys at the bar, leather at the library, blowjobs at the airport: Sean is, frankly, inspiring.

But today ... today Sean got dressed for a charity event, smartly attired in a classically tailored red velvet suit, a picture perfect Santa Claus from head to toe. My jaw dropped, the breath stuck in my throat. Today I discovered I'm a very sick man because at that moment I've never wanted him more.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
